The present invention pertains to a feed chute for annular rings and more particularly, to a feed chute for feeding and positioning annular rings adapted to be sewn sequentially to a curtain.
Heretofore, curtains or drapes for covering a window or like opening, sometimes known as Roman shades, have had a series of annular rings sewn to a strip of fabric which is then sewn or otherwise bonded in a line to the curtain or drape. A string or rope is passed through the annular rings and affixed to the lower most ring. Pulling the string will cause opening of the curtain. The string may be secured to a support on the window frame adjacent the curtain to hold the curtain open. Release of the string will permit the curtain to fall by gravity and close the window opening. The present invention has to do with sewing the annular rings directly to the drape and more particularly for a feed chute associated with a sewing machine for automatically feeding and positioning the annular rings for sewing in line to the curtain.
A feed chute having some resemblance to that of the present invention is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,405 entitled "Loader and Aligner for Buttons". U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,405 relates to a loading mechanism for positioning and advancing buttons automatically by machine onto garments, such as shirts. The loading mechanism applies a button to the garment in position for sewing, and rotates the openings in the button for alignment with the sewing needle to properly sew the button to the garment.
The present invention is concerned with a sewing application different from that of U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,405. The loading mechanism of U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,405 is not useful for the intended application of sewing annular rings in line sequentially on a curtain.
An object of the present invention is to provide a relatively simple feed chute for feeding annular rings sequentially for sewing in line to a surface of a curtain.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sewing machine with a fed chute having a body with a track therein for positioning annular rings in sewing position and permitting easy removal of the same annular ring from the feed chute after sewing, with another annular ring begin gravity fed to the sewing position as the sewn annular ring is removed from the track of the feed chute.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be made more apparent hereafter.